


先婚厚爱  chapter 2

by neko_naiping



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_naiping/pseuds/neko_naiping





	先婚厚爱  chapter 2

自从那次被临时标记后，ATP每天都在躲OFF。  
OFF每天都来ATP打工的酒吧打卡，仗着自己有钱没处用，给了不少好处给酒吧老板，点名要ATP服务。  
老板Ssing也是一名alpha，但相比拥有强大信息素的OFF来说，Ssing就和beta一样，OFF自然不把其放在眼里。  
“ATP今天身体不舒服，请假了，您看...”  
OFF最看不惯alpha这副低声下气的样子，alpha就该有alpha的样子，怎么见谁都点头哈腰的，一个酒吧老板愣是像一个打工的omega。  
“收起你的信息素，我最讨厌米酒的味道了！”  
Ssing见惯了这种自觉高人一等的alpha，也不恼。  
“是是，只是这酒吧常来的客人啊，都习惯了店里带点我的米酒味儿，我这儿一时半会...”  
“我没空听你絮叨。ATP请假了？”  
“对。”  
Ssing也不是没脾气，见OFF鼻孔朝天的对他，心里自然是不舒服的。可对方是客人，还是一个挥金如土的客人，自然也不能得罪。于是从鼻孔里嗯了一声，便转身要走。  
“等一下！他住哪儿？”  
“您对ATP这么关心，这是？”  
“我标记了他，我总要负责吧？”  
Ssing想了想，回到吧台，拿出便签纸写下了ATP的住址。  
OFF结果便签看了一眼，从钱包里掏出几张放在桌上。  
“谢了。”  
说完便从酒吧离开了。  
房间里的ATP此时正经受着发情期的第二次浪潮。  
自己怎么就这么倒霉！明明不是临时标记过了吗，为什么第二次这么快就来了...  
本想着身上带有alpha的味道，那就可以离酒吧那些有钱有势的alpha更近些，谁知道遇上个弱鸡alpha，这才几天啊，临时标记就失效了！  
ATP越想越生气，一边给自己打抑制剂，一边在心里咒骂着那个脑子不好的alpha。  
ATP正骂着，突然感觉到门外有alpha的信息素。  
妈的，老子这次发情期到底是有多倒霉！为什么感觉这个抑制剂用了，我身体更热了...  
ATP觉得自己体内像是有一股岩浆，热得发烫，在自己小腹处即将喷涌而出。外面的味道是咖啡味，上次那个人，信息素里也带着一股香醇的咖啡味，可没有那么浓烈...  
ATP拖着自己有些发软的脚走到门边。  
“谁啊...”  
“ATP？ATP！我是你alpha，你给我开门！”  
“老，老子没有，没有alpha...”  
OFF在门外已经闻到了很淡的草莓味，里面那嘴硬的家伙肯定是进入第二次发情了。  
该死的！  
“你给老子开门！”  
OFF本不想释放信息素给他施压，但如果再不用自己的信息素盖住那股甜腻的草莓味，这栋楼的alpha怕是都要来敲门了。  
感受到咖啡味逐渐变浓，像是黑咖啡一样，好苦...  
ATP明明记得这个人上次释放的信息素是牛奶味，为什么隔了几天，就变成咖啡味了？  
已经站不稳的ATP犹豫着是否要放他进来，反正已经被占过一次便宜，再来一次...  
算了，弱鸡alpha总比没有好。  
卡塔一声，门锁已解。  
OFF立马从门缝里钻了进来，关门，锁门的动作一气呵成。  
他看着眼前的ATP，又想到上次在隔间那个诱惑的人。  
“怎么，这么快就想我了？”  
痞里痞气的语气让ATP想使劲咬他，可惜自己现在没有力气。  
“喂，你再帮我一次...”  
OFF故意逗他，“不帮，帮了你，我又没好处。”  
“我一个唇红齿白的omega，让你白白占了便宜，你少在这里装！”  
OFF得寸进尺，“那你答应我的条件啊。”  
“谁会答应一个弱鸡alpha啊...”  
OFF又故意释放自己的信息素，“弱鸡？”  
ATP有些受不了了，本就处在发情期，这个人还故意释放自己的信息素，是要玩死自己吗！  
“你，你先收起你的，信息素...”  
OFF配合的举起双手，“我可没碰你，一个正常的alpha面前有一个正在发情期的omega，那流露出一点信息素，很正常吧？”  
ATP顺着沙发坐下来，缩着脚，将自己蜷成一团。  
“你，你不帮我，你就走，离，离开我家...”  
OFF将餐桌旁的椅子搬了过来，正对着ATP做下来。ATP目不转睛的看着他，OFF更是毫不羞涩的解下自己的皮带，“我怎么觉着，我也有点热了呢...”  
“你，你，你热就热，你，你干嘛脱裤子！”  
OFF有些好笑，又凑近ATP一点，“我只是解下了皮带，哪里脱裤子了？”  
用食指勾起ATP的下巴，色情的眨了眨眼睛，“还是说，你希望我把裤子脱掉？”  
ATP完全陷入了OFF布下的陷阱，仰着头直勾勾的看着对方。  
可ATP是谁，就算此刻光着屁股，嘴上也不能输！  
“你，你就是个弱鸡...不然，不然，我怎么会这么，快，就，就进入第二次发，嗯~发情期...”  
OFF放过他的下巴，用指腹轻轻的在阿塔潘耳侧滑过。  
“你没有上过生理课吗？只是被咬破后颈腺体的发情omega，欲望会更强烈，所以啊，会更快进入第二次发情期，渴望着alpha能够进入自己...”  
ATP确实不知道这件事，谁让上课的时候，ATP都在最后一排睡觉呢。  
悔不当初的ATP意识到，眼前这个人就是预谋已久的。  
用尽力气死瞪着对方，“你，你无耻！”  
ATP自以为是瞪着对方，而在对方看来，这一瞪和故意勾引的抛媚眼，没什么区别。眼神里充满了渴求，这分明是赤裸裸的勾引！  
“你知道第二次发情的omega，怎么样才能真正度过发情期吗？”  
ATP不接话，OFF便凑到ATP耳边，温柔的说，“这个时候，只能让alpha从下面注入信息素，才能得到真正的缓解呢！”  
ATP听到“下面”两个字的时候，浑身一哆嗦，这一哆嗦，让耳朵轻触在对方的唇上。ATP瞬间发软，不自觉的向对方的身体靠近。  
OFF笑着拉开距离，像放慢动作一样，解开裤子的纽扣，再一点点的将拉链拉开。  
ATP感觉自己快要无法呼吸，裤子里包裹住的地方还没露出，ATP脑子里却已经浮现出那根巨大耸立的样子。  
ATP哆嗦着靠近那里，抖个不停的双手紧紧握住那根发烫的柱状东西。  
突然被握住的OFF爽得闷哼一声。  
“你也就这个时候主动乖巧了...”  
OFF像摸宠物狗一样的摸着ATP毛茸茸的脑袋，“我最后问你一次，要不要我进来？”  
见ATP还在犹豫，OFF扒开对方的手，立马站了起来，一边扣裤子的纽扣，一边无所谓的说，“那我先走了...你..”  
话还没说完，ATP已经抓住了准备拉上拉链的手。  
“你，你保证不要标记我，我，我允许你，你进来...”  
OFF一秒的错愕之后，弯腰抱起瘫软在地上的ATP。  
轻轻的将ATP放在沙发上，抚摸着对方红的发烫的脸，“来，自己坐在我腿上来，然后给我解开。”  
ATP听店里的omega说过，那些有钱有势的alpha喜欢玩各种花样，但他也只是听过而已，这要自己主动坐上去，ATP觉得自己一定做不到。  
而ATP忘记了，omega的天性就是服从alpha。ATP不仅自己坐上了OFF的大腿，还熟练的掏出了那根发烫的性器。  
OFF其实早就在脑子里把ATP操弄了好几遍了，只是又想看ATP完全服从自己的样子，才忍到了现在。但被对方握住自己的性器，OFF可忍不了了。  
修长的手指探入对方的后庭，棉质的睡裤早就湿哒哒的贴在挺翘的臀瓣上了，两根手指很容易的就探入了小洞的里面。  
ATP从没受过这样的刺激，嗯哼声止不住的从嘴里泄出。  
OFF觉得ATP可以承受自己的大小了，便一把褪下对方的睡裤。一只手微微拉起ATP，另一只手握住自己的性器，直接进入了ATP的柔软之处。  
虽然omega有着很强的适应能力，但这毕竟是ATP的第一次，OFF也没舍得多要，等到自己快要射出的时候，好心的提醒道，“我要射了，你放松，我不会进入你的生殖腔。”  
被抚慰的ATP放下心来，虽然被顶到那处，但对方既然说了不会，ATP就全然信任对方。  
OFF又抽插了几下，几股岩浆般发烫的液体直冲着ATP的生殖腔喷洒而去，而几经高潮的ATP射出了自己最后的几滴宝贝。  
等缓过劲来，ATP才发现整个房子都弥漫着草莓牛奶的味道。  
“喂，为什么你的信息素有两种味道？”  
OFF依旧轻拍着ATP瘦弱的背脊，“你再仔细闻闻。”  
ATP听话的抖动鼻子嗅了嗅，“有很淡的咖啡味。可你刚来的时候，确实是咖啡味，没有牛奶味啊？”  
OFF将人抱起，环视了屋子一圈，便朝左边的浴室走去。  
“咖啡味，是我本身的信息素味道，可不知道为什么，只要做爱，牛奶味就冒出来了...”  
ATP若有所思的点点头。  
OFF将ATP放进浴缸，冰凉的浴缸表面让ATP不禁起了鸡皮疙瘩，OFF便将ATP又抱出来。  
“扶着我，站好。我第一次照顾人，多少有些不周到，你多担待。”  
ATP听话的用双手从后面抱住对方，多少年了，没有人说过要照顾自己。这一刻，竟是从一个刚认识几天的人嘴里听到...  
“喂，我答应你的条件...”  
ATP将自己靠在对方背上，羞红的脸直直埋进对方的脊背。  
还在调试水温的OFF终是一笑，“好。”


End file.
